Break it Down
by xxInPiecesxx
Summary: ... Was für ein Drama. Was für ein scheiß-verfickter erbärmlicher Tag. Was für ein scheiß-verfickter Job. Was für ein scheiß-verfickter Beleg dafür, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit Reno verbrachte. Was für ein scheiß-verficktes Leben.
1. Prolog

1Prolog

Die Luft war kalt. Die Stille raubte mir den Atem. Stille war nicht gut. Stille war nie gut. Mein Blick irrte durch die Dunkelheit, doch die Schatten lichteten sich nicht. Die Dunkelheit hatte mich fest im Griff. Nichts sehen, nichts sagen, nichts hören, nichts fühlen. Im Grunde hatte ich keine Möglichkeit festzustellen wo ich war. Ich erinnerte mich...aber das war alles. Was, wenn all das ein Traum war? Wie um die substanzlose Umgebung in der ich mich befand Lügen zu strafen, sah ich Bilder vor mir. Personen, die ich hätte kennen müssen...aber ich konnte keine Verbindung zu ihnen herstellen. Der Tower...aber nein...das war falsch. Alles. Der Tower war tot. Alles war tot. Diese Welt existierte nicht mehr. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schleier beiseite gezogen, und da hinter die wahre Essenz meines Lebens, meiner Welt zum Vorschein gebracht, die Schatten, das ewige Nichts, das immer dahinter gelauert hatte. - Nein.

Nicht das _Nichts_. Das Pandämonium. Nicht _jemand_. Ich. Es war nicht möglich, dass...Verdammt, all diese Bilder! Ungelebt. Verschwendet. Lebensmittelverschwendung war schlecht. Andere hätten sich darüber gefreut. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Gedanken mehr und mehr verwirrten, es ging zu Ende. Das spürte ich. Das schmeckte ich. Das war alles, was real war. Weicher, vertrauter Wahnsinn erfüllte meinen Kopf. Aber...nein. Durfte...ich? Ich? Für einen kurzen Moment tauchte etwas aus den Tiefen meines Bewusstseins auf, wie aus braunem Schlamm, doch genauso schnell verschwand es wieder, ohne mich auch nur zu streifen. Ich. Andere hätten sich darüber gefreut. Ich hatte jemanden um ein Versprechen betrogen. Einen Schwur. _Ich...Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird, Turk?_

Bilder. Farben. Stimmen. Dieses Gesicht...war viel zu deutlich. Genauso wie die Stimme. Sie sollten verschwinden. Sie sollten alle verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen.

_Es ist nötig, Sir._

Ja...Da war dieses Siegel. Er konnte es nicht brechen. _Warum nicht?_ Er hatte nicht vor jemanden zu Schaden. Er wollte nur...

_Hana._

Hana? Anscheinend. Jetzt legten sich die Bilder und Filmausschnitte ein aberwitziges Tempo vor, fast wie eine außer Kontrolle geratene Dias-Show. Und da war...Hana? Ja. Wer sie wohl war? Vor sehr langer Zeit hatte er es gewusst. Vielleicht.

Der Gedanke ließ die Bilder erlöschen, als hätte ich einen Lichtschalter gedrückt. Vielleicht. Ganz genau.

Und so ergab ich mich in die Dunkelheit. Dann kam das Licht.


	2. Beyond the skies  No mercy

1Kapitel 1/1: Beyond the skies / No mercy

Ich lächelte. Fuck, ja, ich lächelte! Und genau dieser Gedanke war es, der mein Lächeln kollabieren ließ. Etwas desorientiert ließ ich mein Glas sinken und mein Blick glitt schnell und geübt durch den Raum. Alte Gewohnheit. Notwendiger als alles andere. Immerhin war ich noch am Leben, nicht wahr? Klar, und einen besseren Beweis gab es nicht. Ich war am Leben. - Oder zumindest atmete ich. Ein, aus. Yippieh.

... Was für ein Drama. Was für ein scheiß-verfickter erbärmlicher Tag. Was für ein scheiß-verfickter Job. Was für ein scheiß-verfickter Beleg dafür, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit Reno verbrachte. Was für ein scheiß-verficktes Leben.

Als es an meiner Tür klopfte stand ich schneller senkrecht als ich denken konnte. Und dann setzte ich mich wieder. Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Merkwürdig. Ich kannte dieses Klopfen. Seit wann bitte tauchte er mitten in der Nacht bei mir auf? Während ich Urlaub hatte? Warum rief er mich nicht einfach an? Und viel wichtiger: Seit wann tauchte er überhaupt bei mir auf?

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Urlaub hatte?

Langsam, aber dennoch ohne zu zögern stand ich wieder auf und pirschte mich an die Haustür heran. Von der Seite natürlich. Diese Tür würde niemals einem Kugelhagel standhalten. Warum hatte er überhaupt geklopft, anstatt die Klingel zu benutzen? Was, wenn ich mich geirrt hatte? Es konnte jemand anderes sein. Jemand, der nicht unbedingt zum Kartenspielen gekommen war.

Wow, langsam passte sich mein Humor seinem ja regelrecht an! Schon beängstigend...

Zaghaft streckte ich die Hand aus. Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, ohne bestimmten Grund. Nur ein ungutes Gefühl. Dem ich für gewöhnlich trauen konnte. Natürlich. Einen Moment lang verharrte ich so, abwartend, lauschend, reglos... Warum zur Hölle kam nichts mehr? Er musste doch zumindest nochmal klopfen, damit ich... Unfug! Mit einem etwas schweinischen Fluch, den ich wenig überraschend auch von Reno hatte, riss ich unwirsch die Tür auf, auf alles gefasst. Nur nicht darauf, dass der Director des Departments of Investigation ShinRa, mir wortwörtlich in die Arme fiel. Er tränkte die weiße Bluse, die ich trug, mit Blut. Viel Blut.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee parkte ich ihn zuerst mal auf dem Sofa, auch wenn die Polster anschließend wohl ruiniert wären. Ich würde wie es aussah in nächster Zeit ohne hin nicht viel Zeit auf dem Sofa verbringen... Hey, das war eine ganz neue Art sich Arbeit mit nach Hause zu nehmen...

_Reno_, definitiv _Reno._ Wie _es_ aussah brauchte ich den Abstand von all dem wirklich, um den Tseng mich gerade brachte.

Ohne zu zögern schälte ich ihn aus dem Jackett, dass er noch immer trug, und riss die Knopfleiste einfach auseinander, anstatt mich lange damit aufzuhalten. Konnte das ganze Zeug wirklich von ihm sein? Er sah aus, als hätte er in Blut gebadet, sein Hemd hatte keinen einzigen weißen Fleck mehr, aber das Rot war seltsam ausgewaschen, fast mehr rosa, seine Haare waren klitschnass und klebten an seiner schneeweißen Haut... Er hatte garantiert Blut verloren. Und war er ins Wasser gesprungen? Gefallen? _Egal._

Nur leider war Tsengs Brust vollkommen in Ordnung, und hob und senkte sich überraschend kräftig, wie ich erleichtert feststellte. Ein, aus, und ich hatte noch Witze darüber gemacht.

Als ich eine Hand an seinen Rücken legte, um ihn umzudrehen, wusste ich woher sein Blut kam. Und als ich ihn auf den Bauch gelegt hatte, und das blutige Stück Stoff, dass schon an den Wunden klebte endgültig entfernte, wusste ich auch, warum es so viel war. Sein Rücken war ein Schlachtfeld. Ein. Verficktes. Schlachtfeld.

Es sah aus, als gäbe es kein Stück Haut mehr, das nicht aufgeplatzt war. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass _das_ niemand mehr richten konnte. Mein Zweiter, dass es jemanden geben _musste_. Und Mein Dritter, und letzter, dass wir ein Problem hatten. Ein ziemlich großes. Denn es war keine Explosion gewesen, die seinen Rücken derart zerfetzt hatte, oder solche Sperenzchen. Das waren lange blutige Striemen, die nur eine Ursache haben konnten und es war wahrlich nicht schwer darauf zu kommen.

Tseng war ausgepeitscht worden. Standrechtlich. Professionell.

Und das, ja, das war in der Tat ein Problem.

Als der Arzt gegangen war - mit einer Menge Geld und einem unsichtbaren Todesurteil über seinem Kopf, für den Fall, dass er jemandem erzählte woher es kam. Er würde nicht reden. Der Mann arbeitete für sie, zumindest waren sie zweifellos seine größte Einnahmequelle und bisher war noch nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen. - Kein Wunder. Wer posaunte schon rum, dass er für die Turks arbeitete? In Momenten wie diesen begriff ich, warum Tseng so auf unser Image pochte.

Tseng...

Verdammt, dieses Mal hatte es ihn hart erwischt, auch wenn er wohl zweifellos überleben würde, solange es keine Entzündung gab. Trotzdem gingen mir die Worte des Docs nicht aus dem Kopf. Überleben, ja... Die Blutung stoppen, sicher... Vielleicht sogar die Schmerzen, irgendwann... Aber die Narben loswerden? Keine Chance. Und das war wenig verwunderlich. Immerhin war von seinem Rücken nicht mehr viel übrig. Hackfleisch, wie die Reno-Stimme in meinem Kopf fröhlich erklärte, auf immer und ewig. Meine Güte, wenn das der Anfang von diesem Engelchen-Teufelchen Ding war, wo blieb dann mein zugewiesenes Engels-Ding? Eigentlich hätte mir das völlig egal sein sollen. Ich war ein Turk. Was interessierte mich das schon? Mich ging nur die Frage etwas an wie lange er ausfallen würde. Und das war sicher lange genug; auch der Doc hatte keinen Tipp abgeben wollen. Ich musste das hier melden. Dringend. Aber wem? Rufus? - Naja... Vermutlich. Reno? - Guter Scherz, dann müsste ich trotzdem entscheiden, was nun zu tun war, immerhin war ich unfreiwilliger Weise sein Boss, und unfreiwilliger Weise Zeuge von dem hier.

Seufz. Eindeutig. Seufz.

Das bedeutete dann wohl... Ich durfte mich bei meinem Boss melden. Im Urlaub. Und zwar nicht bei dem, der gerade in meinem Bett lag. Scheiße, ich musste mir diesen Zynismus abgewöhnen. Rufus in meinem Bett? Ich sah die Albträume schon kommen... Außerdem war das kein guter Gedanke, um ihn bei solchen Telefonaten im Hinterkopf zu haben, nicht nur, wenn es um Rufus ging, diese Sache war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Die Stimme des Präsidenten bohrte sich in meinen Kopf, während ich unruhig neben dem Bett auf und ab tigerte. "Nein, Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Ich werde mich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzten sollte er - Ja, Sir. Ja... Ja." Seufzend beendete ich das Gespräch. Dieser Mann brachte mich noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns! Alle Männer!

Schweigend musterte ich Tsengs blasses Gesicht. Auf was für einer Mission er wohl gewesen war? Das hätte jeden von uns erwischen können...

Aber nein, es erwischte ihn. Als ob er sonst keine Sorgen hätte... Ich schmunzelte. Wir alle hatten unsere kleinen Probleme, das war wohl normal, und das nicht nur für Turks. Mein Mitleid hätte ihm vermutlich ohnehin nicht geschmeckt. Nicht Tseng. Nicht... hatte er sich gerade bewegt? Überrascht ließ ich mich neben dem Bett in die Hocke sinken und beobachtete jede Regung seines Gesichts. Er war dabei aufzuwachen. Entweder das, ohne pessimistisch wirken zu wollen, oder die Schmerzen verfolgten ihn bis in seine Träume. Ich konnte ihn gut genug einschätzen, um die fest zusammengepressten Kiefer zu bemerken, oder die angespannten Muskeln, die den Schmerzen sicherlich keine Linderung verschafften. Deshalb war ich auch nicht überrascht, als er mit einem mal die Augen aufschlug. Erleichtert, ja. Aber nicht überrascht.

Einige endlose Atemzüge lang schien sein Blick mitten durch mich hindurch zu gehen, dann hob sich der unsichtbare Schleier über seinen hellbraunen Augen und er sah mich an. Sprachlos, wie es schien. Fast befürchtete ich, er würde wieder ohnmächtig werden, dann holte er Luft und flüsterte so leise, dass ich Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen: "Schließ die Tür ab. Jetzt."


End file.
